guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Wars login announcements
Double Vanquish I know what I'm doing this weekend Zefir 22:52, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :I'll join you! ---Jamster--- 22:53, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::After spending several months vanquishing, if my schedule stays as it has been, I will become a legendary vanquisher on Friday morning. Merick 02:37, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Several... months? You do what, one area every 2-3 days? :) As for me I think ill complete all the eotn vanquishes but gettin another legendary vanquisher title.. ugh. probably not. NightAngel 12:02, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::It was an estimate. I did about 3 a day in Elona and Cantha and have been doing 4-7 in Tyria. Merick 13:38, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Certain areas? Which ones??? 05:34, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :^^Lol - 6 month old topic. But probably just any title-vanquishable area. This would exclude things like dungeons, the undercity, etc. Just a guess. RoseOfKali 16:46, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::It's not working for Tyria. Vanquished Vulture Drifts and Ice Floe and did not get double. --Aubee91 13:59, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::Well, that sucks... Did you do it too early? RoseOfKali 17:19, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Nope. Same all weekend for me. --Aubee91 16:24, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Did you re-vanquish areas that you'd already vanquished before, or were they new vanquishes for that character? —Dr Ishmael 17:02, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I vanquished a new area on my monk on Saturday (right in the middle of the weekend), and it seemed like I didn't get any extra gold or exp. Ghost1 00:00, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::THEY LIIIIEEEED!!!! RoseOfKali 04:31, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Anyone know if the double "title points" applies to all, or only some of the titles? Just trying to sort out if this covers the Norn, Asura, Vanguard and Dwarf titles in EotN. Thanks. --JET 20:50, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Double Faction Which Faction? Balthazar and/or Kurzick/Luxon ? Unindal 14:36, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :As always, you gain double Luxon/Kurzick corresponding to the side on which you're playing AND double Balth faction. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'>:(']] 15:09, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::Both. (edit conflict, I don't care) ---Jamster--- 15:10, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::However, you will NOT get double faction for the alligence rank Timir222 12:15, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Correct, that's THIS weekend =) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:44, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I think Timir meant double faction for giving over your faction to the Kurzick/Luxon scribes or whatever they're called now. ---Jamster--- 22:51, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh, fine. Still, this weekend is good too. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:52, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Double Rep Time to max out my necro on everything. And finally get that Monument armor for my sin. Zefir 03:48, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Books? Vazde 16:40, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :"Points for completing books are unaffected." D: 16:44, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, missed that one. Vazde 18:52, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::So if books are unaffected, what would be the best way to take advantage of this event? -Meridan 09:47, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::Farming for points while filling in books? I mean doing dungeons will fill up the book and let you accumulate dwarf points. I guess that the points you get for completing the dungeon quests will be doubled as well giving you ample opportunity to get other points when doing the dungeons as well. --Winterbay 10:07, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Dungeons don't give you anything other than Deldrimor points. You get reputation points for Ebon, Norn and Asura as quest rewards, but those aren't doubled. It's also not the most efficient method of gaining Deldrimor points. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 10:59, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::::So what about additional rewards while under the bounty? Defeating a Norn on res shrine? Bosses additional rewards? If these won't count... <.< Not that great unless you're going to Vanquish or clear whole area in NM just for points. J Striker 11:02, 28 February 2008 (UTC) You will probably gain double points from bosses and Norn at res shrines (though they give barely anything anyway). The best way to make use of the event is to run any of the popular farming areas, as outlined in the respective title track articles. For example: Magus Stones for Asura, Secret Lair of the Snowmen for Deldrimor, The Path to Revelations for Norn and Dalada Uplands in a Siege Devourer for Ebon Vanguard. There's not much thought to this: if you want the most points possible, you farm them. Vanquishing an area will give you points, but it may not be the best use of your time if all you want is reputation. Same thing with Sunspear/Lightbringer weekend: the reason why we have 25k+ minutes of Favor is because players ran the Sulfurous Wastes route. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 11:07, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::Time to do some Path to Revelations in HM at weekend then. Do want 900 points per boss (after 251 kills ofc x_X ). ^^ J Striker 11:21, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::I just tried doing that farm for the first time and man.... after about an hour I almost had 250 kills and I wiped so often once I got to the mixed Vaettir and Modniir groups, almost seemed more trouble than it was worth -Meridan 18:39, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::Its possible to get 1800 points per boss with Hunt Rampage this weekendApu of Kwik E 15:32, 1 March 2008 (UTC) removing announcements So yesterday I moved the special weekend to the archives, but seeing as they still dropped, someone reverted my move, which is fair, of course, but my GW client had already removed the announcement, so when do we move this, when GW stops displaying it, or when it actually ends? --[[User:Gamer Jay|'GamerJ']] ([[User talk:Gamer Jay|Talk'!']]) 10:18, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :When it ends imo. Otherwise people won't know that the event is still occurring. Its odd that they took down the announcement in the game early. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 10:21, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, this event's announcement was lifted off early. J Striker 10:22, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry about doing that, though; I hadn't actually started up GW to check on the login announcement until after I reverted. 16:35, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::And I hadn't checked whether the event was still running :P --[[User:Gamer Jay|'GamerJ']] ([[User talk:Gamer Jay|Talk'!']]) 13:37, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Sweet Treat Weekend" text=This Weekend Anyone else see this in their login announcement screen? Unindal 23:34, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Yep, I wonder how long until they notice and fix it. Ezekiel [Talk] 23:42, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, someone failed with the formating xD, Funny ;]. In any case: Easter is coming people! Woo!! :D — Poki#3 , 23:52, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe a not-so-well-hidden Easter Egg ? :D Topinambour 18:59, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Only now do I realise the pun (intentional or not and disregarding the fact this isn't an easter egg) --[[User:Gamer Jay|'GamerJ']] ([[User talk:Gamer Jay|Talk'!']]) 13:38, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::There's one more thing to say: like last year, it says "Tyria" but it's actually all the continents of the three campaign + EotN. Topinambour 07:22, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's not a mistake, see Tyria (world), the whole world is called Tyria. Ezekiel [Talk] 07:27, 22 March 2008 (UTC) HA Bonus The fun begins... HA is fun? o.o Jamster 22:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::I only unlocked it yday :P --Cookie™ ( | ) 13:47, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Where is my Gamer Weekend? Huh? HUH!?!?! . Silly useless pvp weekends - grumble, mumble- NightAngel 14:41, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::: I want A SS/LB or An AB Weekend :P lol xD --Cookie™ ( | ) 16:13, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know about you guys, but these double HA weekends are pretty much the only time the people I know want to do stuff in HA, and it works wonders for the Hero title of course. -Gildan Bladeborn 16:51, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Great ... so maybe I'll be able to get into group, but the competition to get to HoH will be tough. Unindal 22:18, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::I only HA during these events as well. Not sure why. Lord of all tyria 22:22, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Well as i just unloacked it ill be HA to see what its like and ill be more likely get a party :P --Cookie™ ( | ) 09:24, 27 March 2008 (UTC) "...use a complex password and change it regularly..." pfft then I would forget it regularly Lost-Blue 03:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Then you could use the password recovery feature regularly. — Poki#3 , 12:03, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :: Bah- I've complained to anet that they don't allow players to have complex passwords. Why I can't I have a space in my password? No "!"? And now they ask us to make them complex.. argh... --Blackdog 00:10, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Changing your password regularly doesn't make it much less unlikely to be guessed, if it's a complex password. If the attackers can eavesdrop your password somehow, it doesn't matter how often you change it unless it's in the order of a few minutes or even seconds. If they can guess your complex password, then either it's not that complex, or they got lucky - if they get lucky it doesn't really matter whether you change it or not - it's like rolling a dice - the odds are still similar. Changing your password regularly protects against the scenario where the attackers somehow find out your complex password and try to keep secretly using your account. There is another way to deal with that situation - Anet could display in-game log of say the past 10 login times and IP addresses, after you login, in the character selection screen or elsewhere. This way you can detect an account break in much faster than a recommended password change period- I'm assuming people aren't going to change their password every time they log in. 11:42, 24 September 2008 (UTC) no weekend event this week? Normally news of what we can expect this weekend is posted on tuesday... are we to have no event this weekend? We should have totally gotten matzah drops all week... —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:54, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Maybe they all forgot. I wouldn't put it past them to.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 23:56, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::What are matzah drops? Havoc (Talk| ) 00:17, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::Jew joke --Powersurge360 00:19, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::This week is Passover. On Passover we eat matzah.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:20, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, I have a different theory, but it will require making a new page (though you can find some info on the old page as well). — Poki#3 , 00:38, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: I wish they would do something like this. --Blackdog 18:13, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: They are doing a weekend event! its the 3rd gw birthday celebration! they usually keep these a secret until weds/thurs as this week has been. Third Birthday Celebration I'm REALLY looking forward to seeing a confirmed list of third birthday presents. =D Drelias Melaku 19:52, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Pacific Time, -7GMT I'm no scholar, but something isn't adding up to me. Shouldn't Pacific time be -8GMT? I live in Central time, which is -6, Eastern is -5, and Mountain should be -7. This is confusing me, I had to open the game really quick to see if it really said -7GMT(which it does). If anyone can help me feel stupid, now is your chance! :P -- User:Isk8 (T/ 15:26, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :British Summer Time. — Warw/Wick 15:42, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, but I thought that affected UTC, not GMT. Timezones are so darn confusing. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 15:46, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::Nah, it effects GMT not UTC. — Warw/Wick 15:47, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::So, does that make me GMT -5 instead of -6? Gah timezones suck. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 15:49, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::No idea. What time is it for you? — Warw/Wick 15:49, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: Its just about 11am. Also . -- User:Isk8 (T/ 15:53, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Being a big company and stuff, A-net should be right. But they have messed up more then once with this, so you could be right. I live in The Netherlands, GMT +1(wich is summertime, wich means its GMT +2. The event starts here at nine in the evening. (at least, last week)Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:34, 22 May 2008 (UTC) (resetting indent)Shouln't the announcement be removed? the event has ended. I dont know how to remove it, and archive it so i can't do itArnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:44, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :TimeZones FTW! Sorry, I am currently converting an Enterprise database system to work across time zones (don't ask) and this made me laugh. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 13:55, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Gold reminder gone? Don't know about you, but for me the "Reminder About Purchasing Gold Online" is gone since they added the new weekend event notice. — Poki#3 , 13:36, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Yep, it's back to being okay to buy gold. -Auron 13:51, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::I don't see it either - didn't remove it yet in case it's like the "I have a new key!" one, some people see it and some don't. —Dr Ishmael 15:13, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::Seems to have been gone for me aswell...but this was yesterday when the weekend event was added... lets just see if anyone still has it (with screenshot proof) Mr tim 19:55, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I thought I noticed one less login annoucement. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:06, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Gold reminder has returned! Its replaced player account safety. can someone change it? Xav 07:38, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Yup, you can :) Don't need any special rights to update this article, if you see it needs updating, go for it, be bold. --Wolfie (talk| ) 07:52, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Double EotN faction "Points for completed books are unaffected." Is it just me, or does this scream, "GO GO GADGET URSAN GRIND?" Ezekial Riddle 21:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :It just screams, No, you can't go and make a lot of books in advance and get double points - you have to do something during the weekend. — Poki#3 , 23:00, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Oh wow that confused me. I was "wait, when did I post that? ... yesterday? What!" Yeah, Poki's point sounds right, though I hadn't thought of it myself. Ezekiel [Talk] 01:17, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I Have a New Key So this announcement is in the list here, but I haven't seen it on my login screen since like... last year... O_o? RoseOfKali 17:15, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :I have it, it went and it came back ;\ — Warw/Wick 17:17, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've never had it :/ Cress Arvein 17:24, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::Could it be only for people who don't own all 3 campaigns and EotN, or something? Or also the BMP? I know the ingame store tracks that stuff. I have all 5 of these. RoseOfKali 17:37, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::There's no way the client could track that, since the login announcements appear prior to logging into a specific account. 17:38, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Unless it checks the .dat to see which campaigns have been installed on that particular hard drive. 17:40, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I have the message, and own all capmaings, EotN and bonus pack. So. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:53, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::So. I'm special. XD RoseOfKali 18:04, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::@ Felix, you always have every campaign "installed" so... — Poki#3 , 21:26, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Really? Then why did I have to watch a load bar for like an hour the last time I bought a campaign and put in the disc? RoseOfKali 01:28, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :I think what he means is that since you only download content that you go to, you have everything installed but empty. To the CD bit, I think the CD just has a lot of the game's content on it to save you having to download it, they can't possibly have things on the CD that aren't patches or content because you can buy it online. Ezekiel [Talk] 02:11, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::There is only one game. If you sit in the main menu for long enough, you'll download everything there is, even if you only have 1 campaign. The files will just still be compressed. The DVDs that come with the game update your GW.dat with new files, so you don't have to download them. Oh, and don't forget -image. — Poki#3 , 10:46, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Wintersday in july WHAT?! Very confused as to why they're doing this... Any thoughts? - 22:11, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :They don't care about GW1 enough to do anything new, so they're recycling. Get used to it. However, if they make the Wintersday quests available, I expect the drop rate of mini polar bears to be somewhat increased. 22:13, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::This deserves a major "WTF?" [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:04, 16 July 2008 (UTC) "there will also be special Wintersday-themed item drops from monsters across the land": does this sentence grammatically strictly mean that 1 specific Wintersday-themed item (i.e. Candycane Shard) will drop? Or can it also include several Wintersday items (i.e. Yuletide tonic, Snowman summoner) dropping? Bouvrie 02:00, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Tonics and summoners normally don't drop anyway, but they may change that because of the new Party title. I also don't expect the collectors to show up. But I wouldn't be surprised if Eggnog and Candy Canes/Shards dropped. RoseOfKali 03:51, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, if I recall correctly, Eggnog never dropped at Wintersday: only Candy Cane Shards. So that's why I wonder if that sentence reveals the possibility of a multitude of items dropping, as that would mean the drops will be different from those at Wintersday 2007. Bouvrie 09:14, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :::The sentence itself does not positively reveal if the drops will be different or just one. We'll just have to wait and see. But I sure won't be excited if it's just a pile of useless Shards... RoseOfKali 16:27, 16 July 2008 (UTC) i assume the "team" that still "works" on gw1 is about 1 or 2 person lol. it's soooo uninspired to do that in hope to get more ppl online. they even don't do some new stuff. it doesn't take much energy to make a small redesign and new quests, really. i rather want nothing than this. well, that's why i stopped with GW and hope for GW2 in 2009/10 ::Hat? I hope not.. Chilows :3 ::: Don't complain too much, they ARE doing "something", instead of forgotting us. Something, even recycled, is always better than nothing.. ;-) Corsaire 06:47, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::: /Agree. Given that we pay nothing a month for this wonderful game, we should be honored by any attention given by the mighty Anet -- 00:06, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Question Does the green drop rate also change how often you get a green from the end of a dungeon? (like, say i complete Heart of the Shiverpeaks, will i be more likely to get a green from the chest that spawns after you complete it?)Bastthegatekeeper 15:00, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :When they say "green item from bosses" I get the impression that a chest isn't a boss. But of course we'll never now for sure unless we write to Regina, or Linsey or Emily... but I'd say hat's a pretty good guess. — Poki#3 , 15:23, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::lol, probably shouldve actually read it instead of just glancinga it...--Bastthegatekeeper 15:48, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Confused! This is the most confusing page I've ever seen.Everything is so complicated..Maybe I am too tired but IMO this is awful..Well my login have Player Account Safety and Bogus Videos and Security Concerns but neither of them are on the page.When I hit the Edit button there is one additional hidden announcement-Bogus Videos and Security Concerns..But why is it hidden? I wanted to add Player Account Safety but I don't understand where it belongs to?I can't make head or tail of it.Please learn me how this page works coz I'm rly confused!If its just outdated may I edit it mercilessly and just show all these announcements?Thx for any help :-) TALK 23:53, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes they are, what are you talking about? (T/ ) 01:30, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well that makes it even more strange..yesterday I saw this : ::It just wasn't there and thats why I was so confused.I've never seen this happen before but now it seems ok..So Player Account Safety belongs to Generic right?Sorry to waste your time now its all right..I rly don't know why it was hidden for me.Have a nice day ;-) TALK 04:59, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::Looks like Cache error. (T/ ) 05:37, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, this revision is what he saw - the editor who removed last week's announcement also buggered up the HTML comments. —Dr Ishmael 06:00, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Triple lockpicks gwen double rep weekend? starts on monday to sunday? or am i messed up?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 06:23, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :I was wondering the same thing. Usually it says "Starting at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) this Friday" so this announcement makes it seem like it stated right away. I tried it last night (Tuesday night) and was not getting double rep. Anyone know what's going on? Is it starting early? TavMaster-T 14:59, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::I was raptor farming, this afthernnon, and i dont think i got double ~pointsArnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:08, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :::It's probably the usual "weekend hours" and someone just f'ed up the announcement... RoseOfKali 17:01, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::::The announcement says "...while under the effect of a shrine bonus this weekend..." The fact that today is Wednesday, and not what is colloquially known as "The Weekend," explains why you're not getting double reputation points. DUH.Ninjatek 19:52, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :::::It also states "Eye of the North Reputation Weekend Begins" and there is no start date. Someone messed the event description--LaDoncella 19:58, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Are they ever going to do a double Sunspear/Lightbringer weekend? Sheesh!!!! Ravin Nightwing 19:51, 24 September 2008 (EST) ::::::We still haven't run out of favor from the last time they did a double SS/LB weekend. --Macros 23:57, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::I don't remember ever seeing one of these that didn't specifically say "Starting at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) this Friday." Seems unlikely that someone would accidentally leave out the starting date AND accidentally add "begins" in the announcement title? I'm just trying to figure out if there's some significance or if it really is just a goof up. Maybe they are actually messing with us a little bit. TavMaster-T 00:02, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::SS/LB is now so easy to farm that it's like the weekend never ended... And they might be messing with us with the different wording, or maybe they passed this onto a new person who wasn't aware of this "perfect consistency" and just worded it in a way that seemed sufficient and clear to them. RoseOfKali 01:42, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::When does this start? Killing broodmother in HM still nets me 75 points. 12:17, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::You mean the message telling you that you got X points for killing a boss? The numbers in those messages are unaffected. You can look at the title track when killing the Broodmother, it should go up by 150. 13:17, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I had totally forgotten about this bonus, and was wondering why my Ele suddenly had R1 Delver before starting the Dwarven story arc, R3 Slayer of Nightmares, and R4 Shadow Agent titles before turning in books or anything. o_O WTB SS/LB points-giving dungeons? (T/ ) 17:08, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Double Luxon and Kurzick title points Is it over now ? PatRedway 15:24, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:11, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Way too many announcements Right now there are far too many generic announcements. Let's try to figure out which ones have been removed. Right now I have "Bogus Videos and Security Concerns", "Stay Secure", and the event announcement. Cress Arvein 00:16, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :I got only two: Bogus Videos and Beware of phishers Stay Secure. I think they replaced the Phishers one with the Stay Secure one (I had phishers earlier today, but now it's replaced). RoseOfKali 04:57, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::I've got the same as the two of you. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 15:35, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Generic Announcement Poll Please vote for every announcement you have seen today. The poll was last reset on 06:35, 18 October 2008 (UTC). PLease do vote for the obvious ones (new key etc.) as well, because that gives an indication how many people (can) vote. Let's hope the polls work for some people. --◄mendel► 06:35, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :Not for me :D-- îğá†ħŕášħ 06:37, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::Don't worry, Giga, you're still valuable. (T/ ) 07:24, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::LIES D< No one likes me anymore D: Well, no one liked me anyway, but now its a just an apathetic dislike, I'm not causing the same distraught I was doing last year... Am I losing my touch...? Is it possible, that ME, the Great, Infallible, and Unterrable, Indestructible Demon of Lies Gigathrash, are becoming an obscure internet meme that is occasionally refferenced on 4chan, laughed at, and then ignored D: nvm, I just made a teenage girl cry on Gaia! :D Gigathrash is back in buisness, bitches!-- îğá†ħŕášħ 09:01, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't confuse value with likability. There is still value in being disliked (or being obscure) q-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:18, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Aren't announcements the same for everyone? --- -- (s)talkpage 08:55, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::Since I don't see "Phishers" and "Reminder", maybe not? --◄mendel► 10:15, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::I still don't see this "I Have a New Key" message, but it has to be there for some people I guess. Cress Arvein 17:58, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I have had the same ones for a few weeks now, Stay secure, Bogus videos and I have a new Key. GW-Viruzzz 17:38, 20 October 2008 (UTC) I believe that announcements do in fact cycle, since Gold Buyers and Sellers Banned just replaced my other generic announcement(s). (T/ ) 21:25, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::::How about this one? Image:Chat channel login announcement.JPG. It's the first time I've seen it. GW-Viruzzz 08:40, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Going by our archive, it first ran more than a year ago. I can't recall ever having seen it, though. --◄mendel► 10:15, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::I got that too, but I forgot that it had occurred before! Good catch. I guess the "Changes" part threw me off, thinking it was new. (T/ ) 14:40, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'd stumbled across the archive just a few days ago, so it wasn't too hard to remember. ;-) --◄mendel► 22:59, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Server Maintenance They HAD to do it during the Halloween event... Couldn't have done it before or waited until the end? Less time to work on titles I guess. :Game is slower then ever. Never had this many disconnects before Nytemyre 12:35, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::WELL lucky for you their running haloween AGAIN but without the king more haloween drops & more shitty Costume Brawls for all. honestly its like running a christmas event right in the middle of August.....Roll on GW2 00:48, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::so i herd gamer points is gud (T/ ) 03:50, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::So i herd I have "Skillz" and thats good enough for me [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:51, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I just want the third rank so it can go in my HoM. Cress Arvein 03:54, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'd appreciate it if you could max that title, so that I get cheaper access to Land of Ecto. (T/ ) 03:54, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::not happening anytime soon =/ Cress Arvein 03:55, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Halloween Returns? Why is this? I know they did the Dragon Festival Redux because people missed out on the finale due to lag spikes, but what's the reason for this? Especially if they aren't gonna redo the finale... Mr J 02:35, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :They stopped the event a day earlier than they had announced, so they're making up for that. 02:37, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::so i herd this weekend we having srs update and srs pvp pve goodies. --Alf's Hitman 03:32, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Double Vanquish this weekend Think it will actually happen this time? Cress Arvein 19:36, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :No. (T/ ) 20:08, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Anyone actually get double gold? I vanquished sacnoth today and got the normal reward... not happy about it. C3lticmatt 20:59, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :I've heard that it is working from some people who have been doing vanquishing. Maybe Sacnoth is bugged or something. I dunno why it's so hard to make this particular bonus weekend work properly. -_- (T/ ) 03:13, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :: :( ok, thanks for the reply C3lticmatt 15:43, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Question about Double Gold, Scrolls and XP for Vanquishing Regarding the drop rate of scrolls and its duration. Does the doubling of drop rate and duration affect areas that are not vanquishable? - Decollete 21:39, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :That seems to be the case (T/ ) 22:07, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Scroll Droprate Maybe I was just really lucky, but I was getting like 1 scroll per mission while going through Prophecies easy mode today. That's just unusual. It makes me wonder if the doubled droprate is still in effect by some weird bug. (T/ ) 17:10, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :Huh, I was getting about the same droprate while doing HM missions over the weekend. Maybe this hasn't been turned off yet. It's also odd that this is Wednesday morning and we don't have a new announcement yet - usually they come out on Tuesday afternoon. —Dr Ishmael 18:05, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Announcement Archive I did not notice that one is supposed to move all the old non-generic announcements to teh archive page. So when I've been putting new announcements I didn't do that. Now there is a big gap from October to now. :C (T/ ) 17:12, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :I've noticed that a lot of people don't do that. I was planning on going through the history here eventually to make sure we had everything archived anyway. —Dr Ishmael 18:01, 19 November 2008 (UTC) SS/LB? WHAT? The Chinese New Year is in 7 days! :( RoseOfKali 22:21, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Yah, but the Canthan new year is in the middle of summer. :|--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 23:08, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::You're thinking of the Dragon Festival, Giga. Canthan New Year does correspond to the Chinese New Year. In 2007, the Chinese NY was on Sunday, Feb 18, and the Canthan NY was held over the same weekend. In 2008, the Chinese was on Thursday, Feb 7, and the Canthan was the following weekend. This year, 2009, the Chinese is on Monday, Jan 26, and I guess Anet thought it would be a little odd to hold the Canthan NY over the preceding weekend. —Dr Ishmael 00:15, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::Meh.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 01:19, 14 January 2009 (UTC) In other news: OH GOOD, I NEEDED 9001 DAYS OF FAVOR AGAIN. -_- (T/ ) 01:08, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : Except that SS/LB titles don't count anymore to gain/extend the favor.. :( Corsaire 08:01, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I mean really Entropy, how could you miss something so obvious? Ezekiel [Talk] 08:36, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Double Green Drop Weekend Feb 14, 2009 -- wrong label? Went to get elite skills captured, killed over 100 bosses and not even one green drop. But, I got tons of scrolls (only one gold)--more than ever, as far as I can remember (literally over a couple of dozen). So, was this a bugged weeked, where they meant scrolls instead of greens? Anyone else have the same experience? Also, over the past few months, I am getting many fewer green drops; is this the result of some new (maybe unannounced) update? And don't say something stupid like I am just unlucky, cause I usually get green items fairly regularly (more than I can sell conveniently)--often enough, in fact, that my adventuring buddies get mad and jealous. GW-Susan 20:11, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :The only greens I got during the weekend....came from end-dungeon chests. -_- But I know some people who actually seriously tried farming and they got a bunch, so I dunno. I have shitty drop rates in general, so I can't say anything about greens dropping usually. (T/ ) 20:16, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::Three times zero is still zero + randomness ftl; Greens never dropped a lot for me, and scrolls drop on several occasions (in comparision, a fuck ton). --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:19, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Ditto, greens never dropped a lot for me, but this weekend I did some vanquishing and I did get quite a few. — Balistic 20:20, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I think Susan actually had a long lucky streak and got used to it, judging from her description. I had a few runs in DoA with the same person, and they got more than half the gems and golds of the entire team (5 players) during 2 runs out of several that we did, people were getting pissed. This weekend I got 3 greens out of like a couple dozen bosses that I killed for skills, but half of them were prophecies bosses who don't drop greens. I can say this is more than usual for me, since I hardly get anything green ever, and this was all done with 7 H/H in the team. RoseOfKali 20:50, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::::You raised a good point RoseOKali, none of the bosses I took on were in Prophesies, and all I took on (supposedly) drop greens. GW-Susan 21:36, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Interestingly, I got 2 green drops late on Monday (and a couple more scrolls, too)! GW-Susan 15:12, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I got more greens today skill capping then I did in the weekend, while skill capping. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:20, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Random generation ftw... not. There's also the story of some people getting 2-3 polar bear minis in a few days, while others (like myself) got none farming every blasted day of the event. RoseOfKali 18:58, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Clovers No start date? O_o RoseOfKali 01:39, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :This weekend. Existentialism beside, probably eastern coast timezone start of weekend.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 01:40, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Don't the events usually start at 12:00 Pacific Standard Time (on fridays mostly)? And i'm mad that they didn't add pie to the weekend. It is pie day on saturday :P N Segick 02:54, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::Has Guildwars ever celebrated pi day? (T/ ) 06:45, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Who cares about that? I need all three consuamble titles. Also, is it just me, or are the green dyes dropping like insane? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:30, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Must be just you, I'm getting Browns... >_< RoseOfKali 22:01, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::funny, i just got a green and a brown dye before i read this half an hour l8r, lolAkbaroth 01:22, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Weekend event not updated on log in announcements? I am new to wiki editing. I think I did this right. It didn't seem anyone had updated this section. Guess they are too busy on that big April update. Maybe we would see an update which read 'fixed a bug which prevent this week's weekend event appear on the login screen' ;P To make it short, this weekend's event is drops which related to Easter. :BUNNIES! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:58, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Double Faction at Competitive Missions Omission The actual announcement doesn't say so but balthazars faction from kills is also doubled. Worth adding a note to the entry? -arual 20:13, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Added the note and linkified, don't know if there is a specific format for adding notes to these, please correct it if there is. RoseOfKali 21:16, 27 March 2009 (UTC) 4th Birthday isn't thursday the 23rd not the 24th? C3lticmatt 11:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :That's what made me QQ too. I am leaving for France Saturday, and I have to see this kickass awsoem concert on friday night, and the event doesnt go live int the netherlands till 9 in the evening (21.00 or 0900 pm). Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:45, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::See this: http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/four_year_anniversary/default.php Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:50, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::ah it's all been corrected now C3lticmatt 18:51, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Double faction weekend oddity Is this a typo on Anet's part or are they going to make amber and jade only cost 1k faction again for the weekend? Or am I just late to the party on a price drop? --Destillat 20:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :That's what I was wondering. Do they remember making Amber/Jadeite 5k each? Maybe they hired a new guy.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 20:33, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::I was wondering the same exact thing. I just went to my factions rewards npc in my gh and it's still 5k Kurzick faction for 1 Amber Chunk. Careyt 06:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe for the weekend it will be 1k? Doesn't make much sense, but it's possible. Although that'd be like having a quintuple faction weekend for those who are shooting for mats.--Destillat 09:04, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::If they do that, the value of Amber will drop so sharply... I'm hoping they don't. I've got over 100 Amber I need to sell.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 16:33, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Could it have been a copy/paste fail or something like that? --Shadowcrest 19:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I checked in-game, it really does say 1,000 faction. Entropy ( ) 22:35, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::And they caught the error. Alas, a short lived dream :P --Destillat 08:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :reset Although don't we already get double title points for donating faction to the alliance? So they proposing to make it x4 for the weekend? [[User_talk:Arual|'arual']] 11:22, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yep. Isn't it oorsom. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::Really? Is it 4x? It seems like it is still 2x to me. — Balistic 22:06, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::It's 4x. Trust me I tried. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:07, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Are we sure vanquishing bonuses are doubled for double SS/LB I just vanquished the Alkali Pan and didnt get double LB points :\ I can provide a screenshot if needed. Edit: Forgot to sign --Destillat 19:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Generic announcements Is it just me, or are we not getting them anymore? When there's no weekly event announcement, the right-hand announcement box doesn't even show up at all for me, only the login box on the left. RoseOfKali 16:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :I haven't been getting them anymore either, for a while now actually. 07:20, 17 August 2009 (UTC)